1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an annunciator to display the operating state of the automatic focus adjusting device for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An automatic focus adjusting device for automatically focusing the optics of a camera on the object to be photographed. Various annunciator types have been proposed for displaying that the automatic focus adjusting operation has been finished and the optics is in a focus state.
In the conventional automatic focus adjusting device, particularly of the type when the lens is driven by a servomechanism so as to be brought in an in-focus state, there exists such a shortcoming. The lens does not stop at the in-focus position but goes beyond and returns to the focused position. In one type the in-focus state is initially displayed when the in-focus state is obtained and continues to be displayed even during the motion of the lens after that, while in other types the in-focus state is displayed every time the lens assumes the in-focus position. The display is repeated many times until the lens finally stops at the in-focus position, which is a troublesome mode of operation.